Only You
by xoshortyxDxo
Summary: Takes place during Season 1 so things are different. Fifteen-year old Rachel Berry is a new girl at McKinley. No one knows why she's mute. No one knows why she joined the Glee Club and never participates to sing. There's only one guy who's willing to open up to her and that is Finn Hudson. Read and review please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Only You: **Takes place during Season 1 so things are different. Fifteen-year old Rachel Berry is a new girl at McKinley. No one knows why she's mute. No one knows why she joined the Glee Club and never participates to sing. There's only one guy who's willing to open up to her and that is Finn Hudson.

* * *

**AU:** This takes place in Season 1. The baby drama never happened but Quinn is pregnant with Puck. They will be no slushies here because of Rachel's story. I hope you guys aren't so confused. I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It was time. It was time to try to be normal. It was time to face the world. Rachel Berry knew this is what she wants.

"Now Rachel, you know if you feel scared you can call us." Leroy Berry says to his daughter who looked out the window of their car.

All she saw was a huge building full of teenagers. "Sweetie? You know you don't have to do this." Hiram Berry says concerned.

For the past five years Rachel has been home schooled. For the past five years she hasn't socialized with really anyone except her therapist.

Leroy and Hiram looked at the time. School was starting in about twenty-five minutes. "Maybe we should take you home, darling." Leroy suggests. He was so close to driving back home.

Rachel turned around and shook her head. She gives her dads big warm hugs. Without saying goodbye, she grabs her things and heads to the doors of William McKinley High.

* * *

As Rachel entered the school, she was greeted by the counselor Miss. Pillsberry and the principal Mr. Figgins. They are both aware of the young girl's story. They both know not to tell anyone since her story has always been a private and personal situation.

"We showed you how to open your locker. We should you your number combination. If you need to see me or Mr. Figgins, we are just down the hall." Miss. Pilssberry smiles at Rachel. "Your first class is Spanish with Mr. Schu."

Rachel nods, holding her books. "And at the end of the day, we'd like to hear about how your first day went." Mr. Figgins smiles at Rachel.

"And we're told that you use to love singing or still do...we're told you have a pretty voice. There's Glee Club every day in the afternoon." Miss. Pilsberry lets Rachel know. "Let's walk you down to your first class."

All Rachel did was nod as Miss. Pillsberry and Mr. Figgins walked her down. She felt everyone staring at her...maybe because it was the way she dressed. The animal sweaters, skirts, stockings, and loafers. She doesn't care how she looks.

"Mr. Schu? This is Rachel Berry. The girl we told you about." Mr. Figgins introduces Mr. Schu and Rachel.

"Hello, Rachel. My name is Mr. Schuester, but people call me Mr. Schu." He says taking out a hand to shake Rachel's.

Rachel looks at it but doesn't shake Mr. Schu's hand. Instead, she just smiles and takes a seat in the front row.

The two adults left the Spanish room . Mr. Schu cleared his throat. "So, Rachel? I heard you like to sing? Would you like to join Glee Club?" He asked.

He waited patiently for an answer but then remembers Rachel's story. "It's okay if you don't but we always welcome new members."

He watched her shrug her shoulders. He gently smiles.

As the bell rang, students one by one came into the room. They all sat on their seats. Rachel could feel all eyes staring at her.

Throughout the class as Mr. Schu was teaching, she couldn't help but turn around. She couldn't help but notice there was a young boy staring at her the whole time.

And finally after forty-five minutes of listening to Mr. Schu speak Spanish, class was over. Rachel rushed out of the room but was stopped when she felt someone touching her shoulder.

"Hey, I notice your new here. I'm Finn Hudson." The young boy with the football jacket smiles at Rachel.

To Rachel in her eyes, he was pretty cute. She didn't say hi or introduce herself.

All she did was smile and turn her back away to walk to her next class.

All he did was stare at the beautiful young girl.

All he knew was that he never saw a girl like her before.

* * *

**Okay so, here's my first chapter. I hope this isn't at all confusing. As my story keep going, you'll understand.**

**So please read and review? Reviews help me motivate more. Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The first day of school wasn't so bad for Rachel. She always feared the students would be cruel. She always thought she would have to eat at the girl's bathroom alone. She ate in Miss. Pillsberry's office where she sometimes had students there.

The students Miss. Pillsberry had in her office were nice and tried to speak to Rachel. They didn't understand why she wouldn't talk back.

It was the end of the day. She called her dads to tell them about joining Glee Club so they wouldn't have to pick her up.

She walks by the choir room to see the Glee Club dancing their new routines and singing. There were all different kids in the club. There were two Asians, three cheerios, a diva with a great sense of fashion, a kid who stands out and not afraid to show what he wears, and three jocks.

One of them happened to be the boy Rachel met earlier in the morning.

"Alright! That was great." Mr. Schu says clapping. "Mercedes? I think you're the perfect person right now for the solo number at Sectionals."

"You think? You know I am perfect!" Mercedes says. Mr. Schu smiles.

None of them were aware of the fact that Rachel was staring at them. She thought about the fun they were having. She thought about her past life when she used to be one of them.

Suddenly the same boy interrupted everyone in the choir room when he saw Rachel. "Uh, Mr. Schu? There's a girl outside..."

Rachel quickly disappears as Mr. Schu turns around. "There's no girl.."

Finn ran out of the room to get Rachel's attention. Luckily, she was standing by the door. "Hey. It's you again." He says smiling.

Rachel looks away. "I saw you staring at us. You seem interested." He says. "All you have to do is audition. That's all."

He's only seen her twice and he's never heard her voice. He blinks several times as she walks into the room.

* * *

Everyone was staring at her.

Most of them were glares from the cheerios. "Hi, Rachel." Mr. Schu smiles sweetly. "Are you here to join the Glee Club? We're called The New Directions." He says. "Everyone, meet Rachel. Rachel? This is Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Kurt, Puck, Tina, Matt, and Mike." He introduced one by one. "Oh and this is Finn Hudson."

She stares at each and every one of them. They were all different.

"Mr. Schu? The rule of joining Glee Club is that you have to audition!" Kurt reminds Mr. Schu.

"I know the rules Kurt." Mr. Schu responds.

"Is she going to sing anything? She's wasting our time." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, look at her. Who dresses like that?" Quinn asked.

Finn sighs. No one should treat a new girl like this. "Enough. Rachel's special, okay? If she doesn't want to audition, she doesn't have too. "

"That's bull." Puck says.

"Well Rachel, welcome to The New Directions." Mr. Schu smiles. Rachel smiles back but all she receives are glares.

Everyone got back to their seats. "You're going to be okay here." Finn smiles at Rachel who smiles back.

* * *

That night she went over her class lessons and started reading books for English class. She has seen her therapist after coming home from Glee Club. Her therapist told her dads that she had a good report on her first day back after five years.

She was reading in the living room with her daddy Leroy. "I'm so happy you've joined the Glee Club. You'll make great friends there, darling." He smiles at his daughter. Rachel smiled back.

All the sudden the two of them heard the doorbell ring. They knew it wouldn't be Hiram since he told them he had a late shift. "Darling? Didn't you see your therapist already?" He asked. He watched his daughter shrug her shoulders.

She returned back to her book. Leroy raised his eyebrow at a young man with a McKinley jacket. "Can I help you sir?" He asked politely.

"Umm...I don't want to sound like I'm a stalker. I just want to talk to Rachel." Finn says nervously. "I'm Finn Hudson. I'm the quarterback of the Football team and also in Glee Club."

Leroy shakes the young man's hand. "Are you friendly with my daughter? How did you find out where we live?"

"I um-asked Mr. Schu but don't be mad at him. I really want to be good friends with your daughter." He hated lying. He couldn't just say he followed the dad's car when he picked up Rachel.

Leroy sighs. "Okay." He let out a brave smile and lets Finn inside the house. "Darling? You have a visitor."

This is the third time they've met in one day. He isn't lying about wanting to be friends with Rachel.

* * *

Leroy stayed in his office while Rachel and Finn were in the living room. They remained quiet ever since Finn got there. "I've never met a girl like you." Finn starts off a conversation.

"You're unique. It's the way you dress, the way you're always smiling, and you're very quiet." Finn says observing her after a day. He clears his throat. "Most girls never shut up about their love lives."

He could see Rachel blushing. "Why haven't I seen you before?" He never asked why she didn't speak. Maybe it isn't any of his business but he was starting to become concern, very concern.

"Ever had a boyfriend before?" He suddenly felt stupid and guilty after seeing her cry. "I didn't mean to make you cry..."

She couldn't stop crying. Her cries became hysterical sobs. "I'm sorry." Finn apologizes. She ran to her father's office and into his arms. Leroy immediately stopped what he was doing and comforts her. He steps out of his office and glares at Finn. "What happened? Why is my daughter crying?" He asked, holding her tight.

Rachel held onto her father and sobs on his shoulders. "I just-I asked her...I'm sorry." He apologized again.

"It's not enough. I need to know why you made my daughter cry." Leroy protests.

"I asked her if..if she had a...boyfriend." Finn admits the truth. Even if he knew Rachel for a day, seeing her sob uncontrollably has broke his heart.

Leroy sighs. He rubs his daughter's back up and down for comfort. "I think we had enough today." He says. "Would you kindly leave?" Leroy politely asked. Finn nods his head, feeling guilty and leaves the Berry's house.

Finn Hudson only met Rachel Berry and now he felt he's ruined everything.

He isn't giving up.

* * *

**Thank You to those who has have reviewed, favorite, and followed my story. Hope you like it so far.  
Please don't stop reviewing.**

**Thank You :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Things between Rachel and Finn were different ever since the incident that night. He ever meant to make Rachel cry. He never meant for any of this to happen.

He hated the fact that Rachel has been avoiding him for the past several weeks. On a Friday morning, Finn caught Rachel crying as she left Miss. Pillsbury's office. "Rachel..." Finn says trying to stop Rachel from walking away.

She pushed herself away and rushes to her next class. Finn sighs and decides to talk to Miss. Pillsbury. "Hi, Finn." Miss Pillsbury greets him.. "It's nice of you to stop by."

Finn smiles. "I kind of want to talk to you about someone."

Miss. Pillsbury nods. "Of course! Please take a seat." She smiles. She watches the young boy sit down on a chair in front of her.

"I just saw Rachel coming out of your office crying. I need to know-is she crying about me?" Finn asked.

Miss. Pillsbury clears her throat. "She didn't mention you." She responds. "Do you want to talk?"

Finn hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should tell the school's counselor what has happened. He's never told anyone. "I went over to her house and she cried. I didn't mean to make her cry, you know?" Finn lets out a big sigh. "I just asked her if she had a boyfriend."

He watches her play with her hands. It's like she's trying to avoid the conversation. "Miss. Pillsbury? You know something, don't you?"

There's a promise Miss. Pillsbury made to the Berry's. She promised to never tell anyone Rachel's dark past. "I think it's almost time for your next class. I don't want you to be late." Miss Pillsbury told Finn.

She walks him out the door without arguing.

There's no stopping Finn from being concerned about Rachel.

* * *

At lunch Finn looks around for Rachel. He's noticed that she doesn't spend lunch in the cafeteria like all the other students do. At lunch he ignored his friends of the Football team and the New Directions to go find Rachel.

_Where could she be? She wouldn't have lunch alone in the girl's bathroom? _Finn couldn't think of anywhere else so he thought long and hard as he stood in the hallway with his lunch tray.

_In the choir room? In Mr. Schu's office? No, Mr. Schu is teaching a class...where could she be? She's not hard to find._

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice in the auditorium where the New Directions would practice their numbers. He heard Kurt talking. Over the past few days everyone noticed how close Kurt and Rachel have become. Finn decides to walk in.

"Hey." Finn greets them with his loud voice echoing. Rachel puts down her sandwich after taking one last bite. She grabs her tray to leave but Finn stops her. "Rachel, please! I'm sorry, okay?" He apologized numerous times.

Kurt stood up. "Finn? She doesn't want to be around you."

"How do you know?" Finn asked.

"I just do." Kurt says smiling at Rachel. "Could you please leave? Rachel and I were having sort of a conversation..."

_A conversation? She doesn't even talk! _Finn thought, shaking his head. "Fine, whatever...see you guys in Glee Club."

The two remain in the auditorium. Kurt comforts Rachel telling her it's going to be okay

* * *

It was hard to remain focus in any class, especially Glee Club. No one cared to be concerned that Rachel didn't show up. He excused himself out of the room to find Rachel for what seems to be the third time this day.

This time he didn't need to go too far to find her. He found her sitting in front of her locker, hugging her knees to her chest. "There you are." Finn says in a calm voice. He slowly sits down next to her.

For the first time in weeks, Rachel doesn't walk away.

For the first time in weeks, Rachel looks at Finn directly in the eye.

Her eyes were close to tears like she has tried not to cry. All Finn wanted to do was stroke her arm for comfort but he isn't sure if that's the right thing to do.

"We all miss you in Glee Club." Finn says after a long period of silence. "You um, are you okay?"

He didn't feel like it was a waste of time to try to start a conversation with a girl who doesn't speak. He didn't feel weird at all.

"I was ten when I realized I could never have a boyfriend." For the first time ever in five years, Rachel has found the courage to speak.

For the first time ever in five years, she has heard her voice again.

For the first time ever, Finn Hudson got to hear a beautiful voice from a beautiful girl. "You spoke.." He said shockingly.

Rachel shrugs her shoulders. "You wouldn't give up." She says with a shy smile.

"Your voice, it's the most beautiful thing I've heard." Finn smiles.

"I told you I didn't have a boyfriend. Are you going to leave me alone?" Rachel asked.

Her voice is so special. He could listen to her speak all day. "No."

"Why?" She asked standing up.

"Because you're special." Finn said as he stood up as well.

She grabs her books for her next class. "You don't know that."

And with that she walks away.

Finn Hudson is the only guy who's ever got to hear the voice of Rachel Berry. He'll do anything to hear her voice again.

* * *

**I said Rachel's mute right? Well this chapter was a little surprise to all of you. So, we're getting close to finding out about Rachel's dark past! Thank you all so much for your reviews and support. They mean a lot to me and don't forget to read and review.**

**THANK YOU!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank You Guys so so much! Here's another chapter! 3**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Rachel hasn't told anyone that she has found her voice again. She hasn't even told her fathers, her counselors, and Miss. Pillsbury. There are times when she would open up to Finn. There are times when she and Finn would have small talks.

On a beautiful Wednesday afternoon, Finn and Rachel decided to spend time at the park. He heard his stomach growl when he saw the ice cream truck nearby. "Do you want some ice cream?" Finn asked.

He felt embarrassed at how loud it was when he heard Rachel laugh. "I'm vegan."

"Oh." Finn responds. "Sorry. I'll just have my granola bar." He says taking out his granola bar from his bag. "Am I the only one you talk to?" He asked concerned.

Rachel stares at him. "My dads told me to never speak with my mouth full."

"But you don't-" Finn shook his head. "Never mind." He says. "Do you like to sing?" He's never sure how to start off a conversation but he thought he'd try.

"I used to love to sing." Rachel smiles. "I used to pretend I was Fanny Brice."

Finn blinks being confused as ever. "Fanny who?"

"Funny Girl. It's a Broadway musical, you silly guy." She laughs. "I used to pretend I was on Broadway. I used to pretend I would sing on stage, recite my speeches for my Tony's, but..all my dreams were crushed." She says looking down on the ground.

She takes several deep breathes. She felt a stomachache, the minute she starts thinking of it again. She hates thinking of her dark and horrible past.

She hates thinking about her nightmare. "I was ten-years old when my world turned upside down." She hugs her knees with her arms close to her chest. She rocks herself back and forth. "I had a young babysitter around her mid-twenties. She was um; she was like a mom I never had. I have two gay dads." She says looking at Finn, hoping he wouldn't judge her by the way she's raised. "We used to sing, dance, watch Funny Girl over and over again, bake goods, eat cookies and banana bread." She sighs heavily. "We played dress up. She was the best babysitter I've ever had."

She took a long silent pause. She tried her hardest to fight back her tears. "On June 21st, 2004 I met her husband. I never knew why he came over. My babysitter knew the rules about having no one over." She sighs. "I remember being introduced. He was this tall and muscular man. And I remember how weird it was that he would always stare at me." She felt fresh tears streaming down her face. "That night I was kidnapped from my own home. I knew who it was. I knew the voice and I knew the face." She chokes in between her cries. "It was him." She says shaking. "He um..took me down the woods across my house...he umm...touched me in every inappropriate places. He touched me everywhere." Her cries have turned into sobs. "I um..I was found the very next day."

Finn could see Rachel's heart beating fast. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. "I-" He was cut off.

"I was rushed to the hospital to see if everything's alright with me. I stayed for two days and then I wasn't feeling so well." She looks directly at him. "I found out I was pregnant-I didn't even knew what that was until my dads told me. After a while, every doctor and nurses were shocked at how young I was." She pauses and covers her face with her hands. "After a while, I found blood, and ... I had a miscarriage." Her sobs were uncontrollable. Finn tries to comfort her but she pushes him away. "The doctors said there's something wrong with me and that I can never have children again.."

"Rachel I'm- " Finn was cut off yet again.

"It took me a while to fully understand what my fathers were explaining to me." Rachel says shrugging. "That's why I stopped speaking. That's why I promised myself to never have a boyfriend. That's why sometimes life sucks, you know?" Finn was taking a back when Rachel opens her arms wide and sobs onto Finn's shoulders. He holds on tight and comforts her.

Finn truly felt for her. He really did. Her emotions were real. She's so heartbroken. He knew there's a reason for her not speaking. He knew there's a reason for everything.

He never knew the reason would be so dark that has changed a beautiful girl's life forever.

**AU: I've done some researched on raped victims and there were some in the world that happened to young girls but not the miscarriage part. I just wanted to add there. I'm sorry if this was too dark for you but it will help build Finn & Rachel's relationship!**

**Please, please continue to read and review! IT means the world to me! Thank you so much!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Finn accompanied Rachel back to her home. Rachel convinced him not to be worried about her dads after what recently happen. She knows she has to tell everyone she has found her voice again. She didn't want to do it alone.

"I'm nervous." Rachel says. They stopped at the front of her door steps. Finn nervously placed his hands on her arms for comfort.

"Hey, it's okay." Finn says comforting her.

Rachel shook her head. "You don't understand." Rachel takes a deep breath. "I was home schooled you know? My life wasn't easy." She pauses and sits down on a bench by the door. "The last words I told my dad were, 'I hate life.' at ten-years old."

"I'll stand by you while you talk to your fathers. I promise." Finn convinces her.

"Promise?" Rachel asked slowly wrapping her arms around him.

"I promise." He said rubbing her back. "Let's go in, okay?" He asked. "I know they've must of missed your beautiful voice."

She remained her arms wrapped around Finn as they walk to the door and waits patiently for one of her dads to let them in.

_What would be the first words she says to them? _She asked the minute both her dads opened the door.

* * *

The moment Leroy and Hiram Berry saw Rachel with Finn they immediately shook their heads. "Rachel, darling? Why is he here? Did you forget he made you cry?" Leroy asked.

Hiram glances at Finn. "Can I help you sir?" He asked Finn. Finn ignores the two fathers and watches him whispering into Rachel's ear. "It's okay."

All four of them stood there staring at each other. Rachel kept staring at her fathers, knowing what's going to happen this very moment. She isn't sure how her fathers will take it. She isn't sure what her fathers will think.

She hopes her fathers aren't angry with her for not speaking for the past five years. She hopes her fathers will know how much she loves them.

Most importantly, she hopes her fathers know how much she's thankful for them. "I love you daddies so much." She speaks to them for the very first time.

Her fathers stand there. They were in shock. They were touched. They didn't know what to say. She tightly hugs her fathers. "Daddies? Thank you for everything. I don't know how you stuck with me, being mute and all." She saw her fathers tearing. "Daddies? Please don't cry. I found my voice again a couple days ago."

She looks at Finn and smiles. "All because of him."

"Rachel." Hiram chokes up. "Your voice...I've missed your voice so much." He says crying, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Do your therapist and counselors know?"

"No, dad." Rachel responds. "Not everyone knows but you three."

"It's so good to hear you talk again." Leroy says. "Darling? We are always here for you...just know that you can talk to us."

"I know, daddy." Rachel smiles. "I talked to Finn about my past. That's why he's here. He's not a bad guy."

Finn awkwardly smiles. "Again, I am terribly sorry for the other day. That will never happen."

"I needed him to be here with me when I finally speak out my voice to you guys. He's been a great friend."

"I promise, I'll continue to be a great friend for your daughter." He says rubbing Rachel's back.

Leroy and Hiram exchanged glances. They weren't sure about this Finn Hudson being a good friend to their daughter. They both know that they want their daughter just to be happy. "Alright, fine. We accept your apology but we're still watching you." Leroy says looking directly at Finn.

Rachel laughs. "It's okay." She tells Finn. "Is it ok if we do homework together? Finn also wants me to hear him practice for Glee Club."

"That's fine." Hiram responds. They watch the two young teens walk up the stairs together. "Just keep the door opened!" Hiram shouted.

"Remember this day, Hiram." Leroy says. "The day we heard our daughter's beautiful voice."

"I'll always remember this day. I just want to hear her talk all day long." Hiram responds. "We never thought this day would happen." He says smiling.

But it did happen. They were so grateful to hear Rachel speak again.

* * *

**Hey, sorry it has been a while! I hope you like this chapter, it wasn't my most favorite but you know.**

**Please keep reading and reviewing! Thank You so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I'm sorry about my daddies. It was sort of rude for them. They're just over-protective of me." Rachel apologizes. "Make yourself a home." She says. She watches Finn place his jacket on the couch of Rachel's room.

Finn felt nervous about being in Rachel's room. He knew Rachel's dads didn't quite like him yet. "Don't be sorry. I did make you cry." Finn says.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Would you get over that? It's okay."

"It's not okay. Your dads hate me!"

"They'll learn to like you. I promise." Rachel says calmly. "So, um...Mr. Schu didn't give us any homework.."

"We still have to learn that dance Mr. Schu taught us." Finn sighs. Rachel laughs.

"Are you scared to dance?" She asked smiling. "You're not bad at all."

There's so much more that Finn wanted to know about her. There's so much more Finn wanted to ask. "Are you scared to sing?" Finn asked with all of his concerned.

That was when the room grew silent. He saw Rachel looking down on the ground."You're in the Glee club. I'm sure you're not bad either."

"That's not fair. Please, can we not talk about this?" Rachel pleaded.

"Rachel? I know why you don't sing but I do know is that you must have one of the beautiful voices ever out there." Finn looks at Rachel in the eye.

He takes his hand and places them on her chin so she can look at him in the eye. "You're not being fair! You're the first person that I've ever spoken to in ears and now you want me to sing?" She wasn't trying to shout at him. She wasn't going to cry.

"I told you everything, Finn!" She tried to contain her emotions.

"I'm very, very grateful and lucky that I was the first person you spoke too. I'm very grateful to know that I'm sort of helping you in a way." Finn pauses and takes a deep breath. "This is the first step. Maybe singing will help you more."

"Enough of this Finn. Enough...please?" She says. She sat down on her bed. "I'll help you with chemistry." She offers as she changed the subject.

In the past couple of days, she finally found someone to talk too.

She didn't want to lose a friend.

**I'm so sorry this chapter is so short but thank you for your reviews! Please keep reading and reviewing. Means a lot!**

**Oh and will Rachel ever find the courage to sing again?**  
**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It wasn't an argument any longer. Rachel has changed her mind. She has decided to sing for Glee club. She was a nervous wreck since it was her first time.

It's the first time that anyone's heard her voice. "You don't have to do this you know." Finn says. He felt bad for pushing Rachel to sing. Rachel gave him a look without speaking since no one in the room was used to her voice.

Everyone checked on their watch and kept hearing the clock ticking. Mr. Schu was late. "Okay, where is Mr. Schu?" Tina asked.

"He was here today for Spanish." Mike announces.

The New Directions waited a couple more minutes for Mr. Schu. Some were about to leave but stayed when a substitute walked in.

"Mr. Schu's never been absent for Glee Club! What does he have, mono?!"Quinn said rolling her eyes. Santana and Britney laugh.

Finn noticed how Rachel began shaking. "Rach?" Finn asked.

Kurt looks over Finn's shoulder. "Rachel?" Kurt asked concerned.

The sub looks at everyone. "Good morning. I'm Thomas Johnson." Rachel drops her belongings immediately and runs out of the choir room, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"Rachel!" Finn yelled. He runs out of the room with her belongings.

There was something about the substitute that made Rachel run off like that. Finn would find the reason.

* * *

Finn found Rachel sitting outside the steps of McKinley. She never stopped shaking and was found rocking herself back and forth.

She hated this. She was slowly finding normalcy again, found her voice, and wanted to start singing again. "Hey, Rachel? What's the matter?" Finn asked sitting next to her.

He knew he wouldn't get an answer. He knew he had to be patient but he was obviously worried.

He could see the goose bumps on Rachel's arms. He could tell she was having trouble breathing. "I'm really worried about you. What happened over there? Do you know him?" He calmly asked. He shook his head nervously. "Rach, breathe...in and out." He says. He takes her hand and she slowly breathes. "That's a girl."

She looks at him directly in the eye. Her mascara running down her face. "I'll take you home for the day. Don't worry about missing Glee club." Finn tells her. He carefully picks her up. She throws her arms around him.

Rachel clings onto him so tight until they got inside the car. "Oh, Rach..." Finn says as they drove off.

She doesn't respond. She leans her head against the window and stares outside.

All she wants to know is why did this happen?


End file.
